my wonderful duaghter
by alice star22
Summary: alice's thoughts about her daughter liddle rated t for impleid voileince  IF YOUR A AQUELL FAN DONT READ THIS MAKES FUN OF AQUELL A LOT AND ALSO HAS VOILENCE AGAISNT HER SO DONT READ


_**ok im a fan of the fact i think alice might be liddle's mother i think it posible but then again theres bearly evideince to sustain this theroy making this only a theroy but i think it's posible alice is liddle's mother. it would make sense i mean the QUEEN ALICE DEMANDS IT refering to liddle becomeing the new alice then wouldnt it go by family i duobt alice would let a total stranger take her place and if liddle wasnt her duaghter why say comback to us when your older at the 2nd playthrough end**_

_**NOTE I DID NOT FINSH THE GAME IM STILL ON FRIST PLAY THROUGH**_

_**it makes no sense realy also liddle said at the end she reconiseged the light as the light that saved her from frezzeing makes no sense so i think alice is liddle's mother but hid her so her severvants knew almost noghthing at all about liddle i mean hello why would march hare go calling alice duaghter names when he knew if she found out she may kill him awnser he didnt know**_

_**any way I DONT OWN A WITCH"S TALE**_

**

* * *

**

****

My wonderful daughter

_She was my daughter._

_That was the thought I had when I first met her._

_Liddlle….._

_I probably am the worst mother_

_Abandoning you in front of a school gate_

_With only dayna and a suit case_

_Why did I leave you there?_

_Only the white rabbit and I know_

_About you_

_When you come back_

_I will properly apologies and explain myself_

_I knew you were my daughter_

_But_

_I didn't say a word_

_I had no evidence_

_I couldn't prove you're my daughter either_

_But we knew_

_That light was me_

_I wish_

_You could forgive me_

_When I heard_

_Your were acting like you didn't remember_

_I wonder why you did that_

_Then again_

_I wonder_

_If we could be mother and daughter again_

_Maybe…_

_I heard you like loue_

_I bet you wonder why aquell backed off_

_I told her if she didn't she be sushi_

_It was out of character_

_But why would I let my daughter's love be taken away_

_By an ugly old fish….._

_That's 5000 years past her expiration date…_

_Never the less_

_She backed off_

_But still tries to flirt with him_

_I think when you get home_

_Ill force loue to go on a date with you_

_I'll have to tell you I'm your mother of course_

_But still_

_Loue better treat you well_

_Or there will be bat kabobs for dinner one night_

_And mad hatter and march hare dormouse_

_If they don't treat you well_

_Their beds will be 6ft under_

_Jabberwocky he was told about you after the tea party_

_As for the princess that know about this_

_Are lyra and grettlle_

_They were amazed at this_

_The rest_

_Mad hatter loue aquell Sammy Hansel Dorothy kaguya March hare dormouse_

_They do not know about this_

_And you of course_

_Aquell thinks I love loue_

_Witch I don't_

_She might get the hint after I say you're my daughter though_

_I miss you_

_Not a day has gone by when I haven't regretted what I did_

_I always hate myself_

_For doing that_

_And the eld witch incident_

_I couldn't help but feel it was my entire fault_

_And I was to blame_

_But…_

_I guess_

_It was all loue's fault_

_I mean_

_DIDN'T I TELL HIM TO GUARD THE BOOK_

_And he fell asleep or was sleeping on the job_

_I mean really_

_Who sleep while protecting something that can doom the world?_

_Then blame the daughter of the person who told him to protect it_

_But he didn't know your were my daughter_

_Oh well_

_It's still his fault_

_Mad hatter he's just weird_

_Speaking in French a langue most of us don't know is real cool_

_Speaking in a langue we know is also cool idiot hatter (A.N: no offense meant to ppl who speak French I just hated the fact hatter always speaks French in a confusing way and this was the meaning of what I tried to say)_

_I wonder if you'll forgive me_

_It's my entire fault _

_Liddlle please_

_Forgive me _

**thank you for read i hop you liked reading this as much as i loved writeing this btw reveiw plz i like to know how i can get better as a writer. i dont hate ppl who speak french i actualy like french so dont think i hate it its just the way the hatter uses french DRIVES ME NUTS realy come on french is awsome but if your going to sound complaciated with it use english**


End file.
